The end of Edward and Bellafor good?
by Anonymous91
Summary: Edward left Bella 8 months ago not knowing she was pregnant. Bella left Forks & is in a college dorm, when Alice unexpectedly turns up, under a false identity. Soon all of the Cullen's are aware of Bella's pregnancy...but she's denying Edward is the dad!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the twilight saga. I do not own any of the following characters. They are from the inspirational mind of the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

A normal nineteen year old girl wouldn't count on her existence to revolve around a hundred-and-something year old vampire. A _normal_ nineteen year old girl. A normal girl my age wouldn't have her life almost cut short because she smelt so _appetising_ her enemies wanted to _eat_ her. A _normal_ girl my age. But, as it had been since before I can remember, I've never been normal. And I do count on my existence to revolve around a vampire, whom I perceived as a God, who is older than a hundred years. _Not do, did._

Edward Cullen was my life, my lover, my soul mate. He was my world for a year and a half. That was until the eventful night that he lost control, eight months ago. The night I lost control. _We_ lost control. In the process of making love for the first time, he managed to break two of my ribs, my left arm and my right leg. Sixteen hours and thirty-two minutes later, he left me. And I've never seen him since. He took everything that ever reminded me of him. Everything, but the huge bump sticking out under my maternity dress. The bump he wasn't aware of. So here I am, eight months and five days pregnant, a single teenager, and living in a college dorm by myself. Great.

"Bella!" I turned around too quickly, lost my balance, and dropped my textbooks and black umbrella as I held my hands out ready to clash with the ground. I was walking across campus, trying to get out of the cold and rain. Before I had a chance to hit my head on the sidewalk, a pair of hot, strong arms caught me. I would recognise the beautiful olive skin anywhere. I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Jacob? Jacob Black! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen my werewolf friend for over three months. He had abandoned me when I had confided in him about the pregnancy. I watched my best friend pick up my books and handed me back my umbrella.

"I came to see you of course, silly Bella." He grinned, my Jacob grin, and I couldn't help but grin back. "Let's get inside before you catch a cold, or something." He ruffled my hair playfully, like he used to do.

We walked silently and as quickly as I could with my extra weight, into the building, and then not quite as quickly to my dorm. Jacob walked in, and instantly dropped my books on my desk, and collapsed onto my bed.

"You look shattered, Jake." I commented, as I watched him close his eyes. I joined him on the bed.

"I haven't been sleeping much; I've patrolling a lot lately. Sam's got me working overtime." He didn't open his eyes.

"Jacob Black, you shouldn't let him over work you. It's like slave labour or something." I punched him playfully in the ribs, and wished immediately I hadn't. My knuckles were going to bruise. He looked up at me, with nothing but concern for_ me_ in his eyes.

"Look at you Bells. You're getting big. Like really big. When's the due date?" He glanced down at my bump, and automatically reached out to touch it, but withdrew his hand before he could. I cradled my belly affectionately as we discussed my little baby.

"A few weeks. May the twenty-ninth. I'm hoping he will hold out until end of semester." I grinned at Jacob, who was watching me intently.

"How are you Bella? Honestly."

"I'm fine Jake. Why wouldn't I be? Healthy as a horse." I grinned, but he did not grin back.

"I was on about emotionally. You weren't yourself before you left. You were...almost dead. Lifeless. Charlie was losing his mind."

"How is Charlie? Is he okay?" I looked up, the whole in my chest, my soul, threatening to open up. I hadn't spoken to my father since I left home in August, the year before. He hadn't replied to my letter, or gift, I sent him for Christmas. He didn't know I was expecting his first grandchild.

"He's alive. He doesn't fish so much anymore. Billy has real troubles getting him out of the house. He says that he's okay. He's waiting for a phone call Bells. Maybe you should call him?" Jake sat up, next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't" I whispered. "You know he will try and coax me back, which will just tear both of us apart when I refuse to go ho..." I was cut off by a twinge in my lower abdomen. Jacob stood up immediately, and crouched in front of me.

**This is my first ever fanfic. I don't know if it is any good what-so-ever, but please review. Thanks =]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella! Are you okay? What should I do? I'll call a doctor." He rushed to my bed side table, where the phone was.

"No, Jake, I'm okay." As I went to grab his arm and stop him, I knocked a glass of water on the floor.

"Oh crap." I muttered. I got up to clean it up, but Jake pushed me back onto the bed, abandoning the phone on the table.

"I've got it Bells. You just relax. How do you cope alone?" He grinned at me, and my clumsiness.

"I do have friends Jacob, other than you, Angela and Ben." I stuck out my tongue at him. "Besides, I like being alone. You know that. And it's easier to deal with the pain of not having Ed...Him around."

I cringed as I almost said _his _name. I tried to avoid pain. Emotionally anyways. Unfortunately, when you are a natural born klutz like me, physical pain tended to be a part of everyday life. A knock on my door caught mine and Jacobs attention before he had a chance to reply.

"I'll get it." I smiled, as Jacob mopped the water off the floor. I waddled over, and answered the door. It was my college buddy, Simone.

"Simone! Hey! Come in." I stepped aside, and she walked into my pathetic excuse for a room. The walls were painted magnolia, and there were a few cheap bits of furniture scattered here and there, a crib in the corner, a couple of supplies for the baby, and of course my bed with some cheap blue throws on it. "Simone, this is Jake, my friend from Forks. Jake, this is Simone. A college friend." I emphasized 'a college friend', hoping he would get the joke. He looked up, and nodded to her, and she waved shyly to him. "So what can I do for you Simone?"

"I came to moan about my new roommate. Actually, I was wondering if you were bored of being alone yet." She looked at me, her long black hair shining in the dim light coming from the lamp on my desk, and her blue eyes looked slightly glazed. She had been smoking pot.

"She can't be that bad?" I looked at her, and the gestured for her to sit on my old, shabby, second-hand sofa. I sat with her. Jake had moved onto my bed, and was already snoring softly; poor Jake.

"Her wardrobe alone could take up more than our room. And, oh my gosh, she has so many mirrors it's like living in one of those Hall of Mirrors at the fairground. And she's dead pretty. Like really pretty. I feel so plain and urgh compared to her. I don't like her."

"Sounds like someone I know..._used_ to know." I smiled, determined not to let my pain show. "What's her name?" I pressed on.

"I don't know. Something weird like Vorn. I can't remember. Hey, why don't you come and meet her?"

"I would, but I have company. Maybe another time?" I looked over at Jake sleeping, and imagined my afternoon trying to watch my small television, whilst Jake spent the afternoon snoozing on my bed. "Actually, I could pop down for ten minutes. But that's as long as I can stay." I smiled at her. Her dorm was three doors down, so I wasn't worried about Jake waking before I had a chance to get back.

"Okay, let's go!" Simone gleamed, as we got up from the sofa, and walked out the door, closing it softly so as to not wake my sleeping wolf friend. When I got to Simone's room, I found it strange that she would knock on her door. After no answer, we walked in. Her new roommate was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange. She was here when I left just now." Simone muttered as she put her stereo on low so it was background noise.

I couldn't help but take a look around this mysterious newbie's half of the room. It was decorated in pretty, fluffy pink and white lights, mirrors, lots of mirrors, and two photographs. I had to look closer at the photo's thinking that my eyes were deceiving me. But she was definitely there; Alice Cullen. Edward's sister. My oldest best girlfriend, before the whole family, _my_ whole family, disappeared off of the face of the earth.

How could this new roommate know Alice?

Did she know Edward too?


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella? Bella!" I awoke with a start. Hot, big hands where gently shaking me awake. It was Jacob. "Bella, I need to go. My dad has been constantly ringing me for the past hour. I think Sam wants me to patrol. It's going to take twenty minutes to get back." He rolled his eyes, as I pushed myself up. I was on my bed. How had I got here? I had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Okay Jake, but promise to come back soon? I miss having you around." I smiled through my sleepiness.

"Sure thing, Bells. Take care, and call once in a while." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead, and then he was gone. I reached for my glass of water, and gulped it down as fast as I could. I tried to remember the day before. I remembered Jacob Black arriving, I could remember Simone turning up, I can remember going to meet her new roommate, but she wasn't there, I remember...Alice! In the photo! I swung my legs around the side of the bed, and stood up too fast. A twinge in my stomach hit me hard enough to wind me.

"I wish you would stop doing that, little one." I cooed, as I rubbed my belly after my breathing had returned to normal. I jumped in my shower, making sure the hot water relaxed all of my muscles, brushed my teeth so urgently the bristles of the brush cut my gum and tied my damp hair into a bun. I decided on Maternity jeans today, and a pretty pink, laced top that flowed easily and caressed my bump with its soft feel. As I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows, my little finger brushed over the crescent scar where I was bitten. Memories of James filled my head, followed by memories of Edward. The kick in my stomach brought me back, and I rubbed my hand over my belly.

"I know, little one. Daddy is not welcome in my mind anymore. It's just you and me." I sighed. I had to find Alice.

It was only nine in the morning, but I was sure Simone would be up, if she wasn't at her boyfriend's. But if she was, that would leave me and her new roommate to talk. I found myself secretly wishing Simone wasn't there.

I knocked loudly on the door; loud enough to wake any sleeping occupants in the room, but not so loud that I would wake anyone else living in the neighbouring dorms. No one answered. I knocked again. This time, the door flew open.

"Come in!" I heard a familiar voice call. As I stepped in, and closed the door behind me, I could hear water running in the on-suite.

"Simone?" I asked. The water distorted the voice that had called out, so I was unaware of who was in the room with me.

"Simone is out at the moment, can I help you?" The same voice answered me, as the water stopped running. I froze, my heart started to beat frantically, my breathing becoming erratic. I would know that high, musical voice anywhere. My hands automatically flew to my bump, hoping insanely that they could hide it. Alice Cullen peered around the bathroom doorway.

"I said can I he...Oh My Gosh! Bella? Is that you?" Her eyes widened with shock and recognition, as she looked at my face, and then bugged even more as she looked down to the bump I was pathetically trying to hide. I turned to leave, but a twinge caught me unawares, and before I could straighten myself up and walk out of the door, Alice was blocking my path.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice, please get out of my way." I asked impatiently, as I finally regained my emotional strength and recovered from the shock. I thought, and believed, that I wanted to see Alice. But now, as she stood, stubbornly blocking my path, I knew it was a mistake. I was going to hurt emotionally for this.

"Isabella Swan, is that what I think it is?" She was pointing to my bulge. Of course it is, what else would it be? But Alice had absolutely no right to question me about my personal affairs, regardless of whether it was to do with her family.

"You tell me, Alice. You are the psychic." I spat, as the fury and resentment of her and her family returned. I had not forgiven _any _of the Cullen's for leaving me alone in Forks. Alice's face went blank, her eyes expressionless, for almost a minute, and then her face turned into the expression of frustration.

"That's strange. I can't see. I'm blind." She looked at me with curiosity. Another twinge hit me, and I doubled over slightly. "Bella?" Alice rushed to my side, but I put a hand up to stop her as I tried to breathe through the pain.

"Get...away...Alice." I panted.

"Bella let me help you to my bed. You need to sit down." I couldn't fight her off. She may only be four foot something, but she was a vampire. She was dangerously strong. As she lowered me onto the bed, she looked at me with concern in her eyes. Not the first person from my past to do so this week. "How pregnant are you, exactly?" Alice asked me, as she sat next to me, so gracefully I didn't even feel the mattress bow in the slightest.

"Quite pregnant. I wouldn't say I was absolutely positive, but I'm pretty sure there's a mini-me in here somewhere." I answered sarcastically. I had changed a lot since Alice had last seen me. I was mainly an angrier, more hateful and sarcastic person. The pain had finally subsided.

"It's not..."

I cut her off.

"No, Alice. It's not Ed..._His_." I hoped my lying skills had become better since I had last seen her.

"Then whose?"

"I don't know. It was a one night stand, after Ed...you all left." I kept staring at the floor, afraid that if I looked at her, she would see through my facade.

"Oh Bella, I warned Edward this would happen." I flinched as she said his name. "Not the pregnancy, of course, but the falling apart. I went to see Charlie just last week, and he said that he hadn't seen or heard from you since you left. You didn't even say goodbye. He got back from work, and you were gone. Clothes and all. Well, obviously you know that. Why Bella? How could you just leave Charlie like that?"

"I couldn't tell my father I was pregnant. It would have killed him. I was already killing him with my zombie-like state. He has Jacob and Billy looking out for him now. He'll be okay. And I sent him a letter last Christmas, and a gift. He was the one who didn't reply."

"And does he know about..."

"No! And you can't tell him!" I almost shouted at her. I got another pain, only this one was stabbing right through my body. I doubled over and breathed through it, like I had seen on so many rented DVD's for first time mothers.

"Maybe you should come and see Carlisle? Esme would love to see you again. Oh and I'll call Jasper home, and Emmet, even Rose..." I cut Alice off before she could say his name again.

"Alice, I have missed you all so very dearly, but I can't come to see you all. I'm moving on. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore." I smiled sadly at her, wishing that I could go back and see the Cullen's again, and make it how it used to be. Another sharp pain ripped through me.

"That's it," before I could breathe, I was in Alice's arms, and falling out of her dorm window, "We're going to Carlisle."


	5. Chapter 5

"Erm, Alice? Where the Hell are we?" She had finally stopped running, and all I could see were trees, lots and lots of trees, and a dainty, little cottage. She set me on my feet, balanced me so I didn't fall over, and opened the door. I followed her in.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's home. Rose and Emmet live somewhere in town, me and Jasper just on the other side of the forest. In a house much like this actually."

Before I could reply, Esme came rushing through into the little living room. It was tanned brick on the inside, and was fitted with the same modern furniture they had back in Forks. Some of it was missing, and I guess Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice had inherited some.

"Alice, dear, how lovely to see y...Oh dear me, Bella! Is it really you?" Esme's beautiful butterscotch eyes flicked from her daughter, who was stood in front of me hiding my bump, to me.

"In the flesh and blood." I smiled at the motherly vampire, unable to be mad at her for leaving.

"How lovely to see you!" She exclaimed, but didn't make an effort to approach me. She could probably see the awkward tension in my face. "I'll call Jasper and..."

"Actually, mom, Bella's not here for a social call. She needs to see Carlisle." Alice interrupted.

"Oh, Bella, are you sick dear?" Worry crossed her warm, loving face. Before I could reply, Alice beat me to it.

"I wouldn't exactly say she was sick." The little pixie-like vampire stepped away from me, so Esme could see my bump. Carlisle appeared at the doorway behind me. Esme continued to stare in shock, something I had never witnessed from a vampire.

"Alice, did I hear you call my name?" Carlisle asked, not moving from behind me. "Oh, how rude of me, we have a guest. Excuse me, I apologise for my rudeness." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and you are?"

I turned to face him, and watched pleasure cross his face, and then watched it turn to shock, as he looked down towards my extra weight.

"Hi Carlisle." I smiled timidly. I didn't want to be here. I glanced back at Esme, and she still hadn't moved. Alice quickly flitted to my side.

"Carlisle..." She started, but was cut off as a sharp, stabbing pain coursed through my body, and I let out a groan when I doubled over. My cheeks blushed with embarrassment as I tried my breathing techniques. Carlisle was immediately by my side, and lifting me up into his arms. He lowered me on to the sofa, and started to examine me in a professional manner.

"She's been like this all day." Alice told Carlisle, whilst Esme broke out of her shock induced trance and dashed to my side, in order to help Carlisle in any way he needed.

"Bella, how far gone are you?" Carlisle asked, as he pressed his fingers gently around my belly.

"Seven months, maybe eight." I lied. I knew it was eight months and six days pregnant. He looked at me, and I could tell he was trying to do the math. Trying to work out if it was Edwards or not.

"Could be a premature." Carlisle spoke to himself, mainly. But Alice and Esme answered at the same time.

"What do you need?"

"Premature? What? No! I'm not ready. It's due late in May! I've still got weeks left! It's only the thirtieth of April! Please!" I looked at Carlisle, begging him with my eyes.

"May? That would make you...eight months, maybe a few extra days. Bella, honey, we were still in Forks then..." Esme said, her eyes distant, as if she was about to realise something huge.

"It's not Edwards." I spat. As I said his name, a pain ripped through me. Not from my unborn child this time. But The vampires didn't know that, and hands were soon flapping around me.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke in a soft, reassuring tone, "If this is a premature baby, you need to get to a hospital."

"No, absolutely not! I can't go to hospital. I won't! I'm not ready for this. I need Simone. She's supposed to be there. Oh my Gosh." I breathed through another pain, as I tried not to panic.

"Bella, we need to get this baby safe. You are in labour, and if you don't go to hospital, it's coming now." Carlisle sounded desperate. I started to get up from the sofa. No one tried to stop me.

"I'm going back to my dorm, and I'll be fine. It will pass. It's been like this since yesterday. I'll be fine. We will be fine." I rubbed my belly in hope that, somehow, my baby would reassure me. Another stabbing pain. I collapsed back on the sofa. Carlisle looked at Esme, and then at his watch. He glanced at Alice.

"We're going to need to get ready in case this is going to be a home birth." He then turned to me. "Bella, are you okay with a home birth?"

I looked at Carlisle, and, scared, I nodded. I rubbed my belly, and prayed that my unborn baby was going to be okay. Carlisle pulled Esme to one side, and started whispering something that I couldn't hear. And then, in a blink, Esme was gone, and the front door closed quietly behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like hours had passed since I had seen Esme leave. Carlisle had given me some painkillers, because the contractions were coming fast, so everything seemed a little fuzzy. I heard Alice and Carlisle talking in a low tone beside me.

"Where is he? I need another skilled doctor here." Carlisle spoke with Alice.

"He'll be here soon. He and Esme are just about to come through the door." She smiled. She wasn't blind after all.

"Who's coming?" I asked, though my voice was thick with exhaustion.

Carlisle approached me. There was something cautious about his movements.

"Bella, I need you to stay calm, for the baby's sake. Can you do that?" I nodded at Carlisle. "I need another doctor here, in case of any implications." I nodded as I tried to keep up but the drugs were making me drowsy. "The only other person I can think of is..." Hesitation. "Edward."


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward? What? No! No! No!" I screamed. "He can't come here! I don't want to see him!" I screamed. Panic rose inside of me, making bile crawl up my throat and my heart to race dramatically.

"Bella. Be calm. The baby..."

In that instance the front door opened, and he dashed in, Esme by his side. I sunk into the sofa, hoping he wouldn't see me, hoping I wouldn't see him. My world felt like it was ripping apart, the hole in my chest opening up again. The pain was unbearable, but I bit down on my lip, trying to pretend that this was all a nightmare and I would wake up any minute now.

"Carlisle! What's the emergency?" His soft, velvet voice rang through the air. Crap. Another contraction. I screamed, my cover blown. I saw him rush to my side, not knowing who I was, until his stunning, topaz eyes fixed onto mine.

"Bella?" His eyes opened wide, as he watched me writhe in pain, clasping at my stomach. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he looked on, stressed. Another contraction.

"We need to act fast. We're going to have to open her up. Edward!" Carlisle was trying to act calm around me, but I heard the tension in his voice. Edward reached for my hand, but I flinched away. I couldn't let him in again. I hate him for abandoning me, stealing away my dreams, my forever of happiness. "Edward!" Carlisle said again. Another contraction.

The last thing I saw was Edward muttering

"I can't do this."

And Alice calling after him. A door slammed closed, and I was engulfed in a silent blackness


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes, to the unfamiliar surroundings of a bedroom. My eyes stung from a drug induced sleep, and my head felt light. The windows were blacked out by some thick, heavy curtains, which I guessed never had a use until now. I pulled myself into an upright position, and strained my ears for any noises. I couldn't hear any. As I stood up, I felt considerably lighter. Although I was no longer carrying the baby, my baby tummy was still there. I walked slowly, sore from having my son or daughter cut out of me, to the landing, and then down the small staircase. I was in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's cosy cottage. Everyone; Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and...Edward, looked at me, and then to Edward. I noticed he was cradling something in a bundle of blankets. I staggered forward, holding my torso lightly.

"Is that...?" I couldn't finish my sentence, as I pointed to the bundle in Edwards' arms.

"A beautiful little boy." Alice smiled at me. I looked at her gleaming face, as Carlisle approached me in a professional manner.

"Bella, can I..." Carlisle started, but I feebly pushed him away. I knew I couldn't, it was physically impossible for a feeble human to push away a vampire, but he respected my wishes, and stepped back.

"Get away from him." I almost snarled at Edward. "Get your hands off of my son." Edward looked at me, and I felt Jasper trying to calm me down. But this rage was too much to be boxed up.

"Edward, maybe you should..." Esme started.

"Bella." Edward started towards me, our son still in his arms. "He looks so much like me." His butterscotch eyes burned into mine. It would have worked a year ago, but not now.

"Edward, he's not yours." I spat, as I reached out to take him from Edward. Edward gave him up. I looked into the face of the beautiful angel in my arms, and a surge of love stronger than any other emotion I had ever felt rippled through my body. When I glanced up, I had noticed that there was no one else in the room; they had left silently and quickly. Everyone except Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on the sofa, as I watched Edward pace around me. The baby slept soundly in my arms. Neither Edward nor I had spoken to each other in the past thirty minutes.

"I have a phone call to make." I said, as I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Who is so important?" Edward looked at me, anger in his eyes. He shouldn't be the one angry; it was me that was left to rot like a bad piece of fruit.

"Jake's father." I spat. I didn't have a clue how I was playing this. What right did Edward have? He left me, and his son. He didn't know there was a son, but if he had stuck around, he would have. Edward's eyes flashed a million different emotions. Jacob Black answered the phone.

"Hey Jake. Erm..." I stalled, watching Edward out the corner of my eye. "Great news, Jake Jnr. Was born this morning. Yes, that's right. Jake Jnr." Jacob wasn't playing along, and I knew that Edward could hear both ends of our conversation. "Do you know what Jake, I'll call you later. I've got company. Bye." I put my phone back in my pocket.

"If Jacob Black," he spat the name, "is the father, why doesn't he get why the baby is Jake _Jnr._?" Edward eyed me suspiciously.

"I have to go." I muttered, cradling baby Jake to my chest, getting up and starting towards the door. Edward stepped out of my way, and crossed the room.

"Bella." He pleaded.

I stopped. I knew that voice. He was desperate. He had no right to do this to me. I felt the rage building inside of me, as the hole opened wider. I grew hotter and hotter, as memories of our happy times passed through my mind, and then hotter still as the memory of him leaving me replaced the happy ones. Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Alice, take Jake." I said, the rage burning away. Alice did so, and left the room. Jasper must have felt my anger, and sent her in. When we were clear, Edward started off.

"Bella, please. I need to know." His eyes had nothing but sorrow in them, and they burned deep into my soul. He was still stood across the room.

"You left us! You left me, your son! You just went. I cried for days over you Edward! I nearly killed myself!" My rage started to explode.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I left you in such a bad state; your arm, your leg, your ribs..." I cut him off.

"What about afterwards Edward? Did you think about that? We knew the risks!" I was almost screaming.

"Bella, I'm sorry." If vampires could cry, I was sure he would be right now. His voice was a little above a whisper. Save yourself Bella. Lie to him...

"I HATE YOU Edward Cullen." I love you Edward Cullen. "And you will NEVER see me or Jake again. ALICE!" I called Alice in, as tears started falling down my cheeks. She appeared, baby in arms. I didn't need to tell her I wanted to go home. She gave me the baby and opened the front door.

"Say goodbye Edward. It's your last chance to see him." Edward didn't turn to say good bye. He faced the fire place, looking into an empty fire. Carlisle soon appeared.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you home." He lifted me into his arms, and I cradled my son in my arms as Carlisle ran.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on my bed, my dorm room feeling warm and cosy, cradling baby Jake in my arms. Simone and her roommate, Vorn, who I knew to be Alice, had visited me. Alice sat on the sofa, pretending to watch television, and Simone sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry. She insisted on coming. I told Vorn you might not be up to meeting new people." Simone whispered to me. I knew that Alice could hear her as clear as if Simone was shouting, even if I could barely hear her.

"It's okay." I lied. "She's nice. And quiet." I eyed Alice, shooting imaginary rays of annoyance in her direction. Simone's phone started to ring, making Jake stir. I shhh'd him and rocked him, whilst Simone left the room to answer it, mouthing 'sorry' to me as she went. The second the door clicked shut; Alice was by my side, leaning over the baby, cooing.

"Why are you here Alice?" I asked her, pulling the baby out of her reach, getting up, and then placing him in his crib to sleep. I turned and faced her, my arms crossed.

"I haven't seen Edward since you left the cottage. Well, physically anyways." She pouted, looking down at her hands.

"It's not my problem Alice." I said, holding my torso together, in case it threatened to fall apart.

"Bella, he loves you." She looked at me, as her sentence stabbed at my heart.

"Alice, he left me." I looked over my son sleeping, trying to avoid eye contact.

"He didn't _want_ to leave you, Bella. Please, just talk to him? He's a father now. The baby needs a father." She was at my side in a flash. The movement made me jump a little. It had been a while since I had experienced the vampire speeds.

"The baby has a name; Jake." I looked into her sincere eyes.

"A vampire baby named after a werewolf?"

"A human baby named after a dear friend of mine." I corrected her.

"Whatever, Bella. Just talk to Edward." I couldn't reply. I didn't know what to say. Despite the fact that she, too, had left me I couldn't bear the thought of hurting the little pixie. I nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant!" She gleamed. "I'll call him right away, and get him to pop by!"

Before I had a chance to reply, to tell her to wait for a couple of days, she had gone, and the door clicked closed behind her.

I paced my room as I waited for Edward to show up. After a no show, I decided to get some sleep. I checked on Jake, who was sleeping soundly, and crawled under the covers on my bed and fell into a quick, uneasy slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. I do not own the Character. They belong to Steph. Meyer, and I thiank her for creating such a wonderful world to escape to.**

"_Edward, I love you." I looked up into the butterscotch eyes that stared deep into my soul. Butterflies started fluttering inside my stomach. He smiled my favourite crooked smile, and for a matter of seconds, I forgot how to breathe._

"_My heart and soul is yours, my love." He simply stated, his breath tickling my lips, the sweet honey-like scent dancing across my tongue. I smiled back, my mind whirling around, trying to put together a comprehensible sentence._

_At first, I didn't notice the difference in his posture, but when I did, I couldn't help but freeze. He was rigid, more so than normal. His eyes slowly turned to black, and his teeth glistened as he looked at me hungrily. The red around his irises told me that he was. He brought his lips down to my frozen neck, and licked, as if tasting me to be sure._

"_Edward..." I choked the words out, tears thick in my voice as one ran silently down my frozen face. And then came the pain. The pain as his teeth ripped quickly through my skin, and pierced my jugular. I fell into his arms, as he drank hungrily from my neck, and then I took in my last breath..._

I woke with a start, panting. I was covered in my sweat, and I wiped a bead of perspiration from my forehead as it ran past my eye. The room was black. I glanced at the time; 3:47am. I sighed, and flicked on my bedside lamp. I didn't need to let my eyes adjust to the brightness. There was absolutely no doubt of who stood over my baby, his back turned to me.

"Edward what are...why are you...how did you get in here?" I watched as Edward Cullen turned around to face me, his eyes the same heavenly colour in my dream. I looked down at Jake, who was gargling happily to himself.

"The window." He simply whispered. Of course he would use the window; it's all he ever did when we were together, all those months ago.

"Of course."

"Alice said you would see me. But you were sleeping."

I blushed. I had a horrid habit of talking in my sleep.

"Oh." Was all I could say, as I tried to hide my red cheeks with my hair.

"You still talk; a lot more than I remember." He smiled a little. A crooked smile.

"Jake doesn't complain about it. And he's the only one I tend to sleep near." I smiled sarcastically.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

Okay, that caught me off guard.

"S...sorry? For what?"

"I thought leaving you was for the best. I hurt you so badly. Seeing you in that hospital bed, because of me, tore me apart. And I put you in danger before that, when Jasper tried to kill you, because I made you go to a party you didn't want to attend. And before that, James..."

I cut him off. None of that was his fault. I watched guilt and sadness and anger mix in his eyes. He looked away.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened, Edward. All of that was partly my fault too. I loved you, and would have faced anything for you. But you took that away the day you left me."

"Bella, " he approached me as he spoke, and took my hand in his. It was ice cold. "I loved you, and I still do. More than I know myself. You were my world then, and when I left, it was like I plummeted myself into a never ending black tunnel. But now your here, around me, it's like I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm tired, Bella, more tired than I thought possible, and I don't know if I can make it into the light. But then Jake arrives, my own son. Something that I never thought possible. Suddenly there's another light. It's not anywhere near as bright, but it's closer. I know I can reach the dim light without fighting, but then I'll never know. I'll never know if that bright light was in my reach. And I'm craving for that light, so badly. I just don't know which one to chose." He gazed into my eyes as he spoke. The butterscotch colour of his eyes had turned a slightly dark shade, as if they were corroborating his words. "I don't think sneaking in and seeing my miracle son whilst you sleep is ever going to be enough. The dim light will never be enough."

"Edward, I..." I felt tears welling in my eyes, and I had to look away as I tried to hide them. He lifted my chin up with a finger, and I felt a jolt of electricity pass through my body from the point of where he touched. Before I could have a chance to say anything, his lips crashed urgently against mine. At first I wasn't sure what to do, but, as I felt his cold lips desperately await some reaction from mine, I forgot what had happened all those months ago, and I was soon moving my lips in synch with Edwards. I didn't stop him as he slowly rubbed his hands up my thighs, pushing my silken nightgown up. He stopped kissing me, and looked into my eyes suggestively. I answered him by crashing my lips back into his.

**(A/N) I'm trying to update regularly, but I have alot on my plate. I'm currently going through Chemo, so I'm tired alot. Hopefully I'll get this story finished soon though. After all, it gives me something to do. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Although I'm not going to make you wait until I get alot of reviews unlike some authors out there. Thanks and Happy New Year =] **


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up slowly, aware of the cold arms wrapped around me. I ran the memories of the previous night through my mind, trying to make sense of them.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, pulling out of the cold grasp, and jumping out of bed quickly. I looked down at the confused expression on Edward Cullen's face.

"Bella?" His velvety-soft voice filled the room.

"Oh, my. It actually happened." I couldn't believe it. I mentally kicked myself. I looked down at what I was wearing; a clean pair of sweats and a tank top. He had dressed me whilst I slept.

"Bella..." He started. In a blink of a moment, he was by my side holding me. His sugary sweet scent distorted my thoughts, and I pulled away from him so I could think coherently. "You ...I...we..." I cut him off. I had never heard a vampire stutter before.

"How could you Edward?" My voice had risen to a panicked shout. "How could you just allow yourself to waltz right back into my life? Into my bed?"

His eyes widened, as he realised what I had said. Jake started to cry, and I dashed to his crib, and pulled him into my arms. I tried to relax him, by rocking him gently and shushing him. He just cried louder. I went to my fridge, and pulled out a bottle of formula milk, and Edward took it from my hands, and placed into the mini microwave oven I had bought for the purpose of warming baby milk. I didn't say anything to him as he handed me the warm milk. It was perfect. Maybe it was a bit too hot when it was taken out of the microwave, but his ice cold hands must have cooled it to the perfect temperature. I gently rocked Jake as he suckled hungrily from the bottle. I smiled down at his perfect button nose, his beautiful, hypnotic green eyes that were no doubt inherited from Edward when Edward was human because I had chocolate brown eyes, his petite mouth. I kissed his soft, babyish forehead, and bathed in his soft baby smell.

Edward pulled me out of my reverie, by speaking slowly, yet determined.

"Marry me?"

I looked at him, and I could feel the shock pass across my face.

"What?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe I had just heard him say what I wanted him to say nine months ago.

"Bella, I love you. I always have, I always will. And I want you to trust me again. I'm not going to leave you again Bella. I'm reaching for the bright light. Marry me." It wasn't a question this time. I looked down at my son, who was still drinking the milk, and I thought I saw him wink at me. I knew that Jake needed his dad. I knew that I loved Edward, regardless if he hurt me. And, what scared me the most, I knew he meant every word he had said. Before I could tell him my answer, Alice burst through my window.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You guys are getting married! You wait until Carlisle and Esme find out! This is the best news...ever!" I looked at the pixie-like vampire, as she jumped up and down, excited.

"Alice, I haven't said yes." She stopped bouncing, and glared at me.

"Are you going to say no?" She asked, disapproving. Her face went blank, her eyes expressionless, and then she came back to me, and looked confused. I hadn't made a decision yet. I looked at Edward, who was staring patiently at me, awaiting my answer.

"Well...I...erm...no...but..." Alice started to squeal, and Jake started to gargle happily. He couldn't understand, could he?

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile, and was by my side in another too-quick movement. He pressed his cold, marble lips to mine gently, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked down to Jake in my arms, and I looked up at him. My very own, small, perfect family.


	13. Chapter 13

"There's one condition." Edward smiled at me. We were at Esme's small cottage, the whole family joined around us; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Baby Jake was cradled in Edward's arms, and I was sat next to him on the sofa, my head resting on his shoulder. It had been over a month ago that I had accepted his marriage proposal.

"Condition?" I asked, bewildered. "And what is that?"

"C'mon Bella. Jake? He's named after a werewolf! You know werewolves are vampire's enemies. Can we change his name? Please?" I felt the whole family watching me. I like the name Jake, but he had a point. Anyway, Jake was too young to understand. He was five weeks old.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I like Logan." He said matter-of-factly.

"Logan? What sort of name is that?" I scoffed.

"It's Scottish. I had a Scottish uncle when I was human. He was my favourite person. He used to spoil me rotten."

I looked into Edwards honey eyes, and they scorched into my soul.

"Logan Cullen?" I said it a few times in my mind. I didn't like it all that much. And then I remembered Edward's human surname, before he was a Cullen. "What about Masen Cullen?"

He pondered my idea for a while.

"Sounds perfect to me." Edward smiled. He kissed my forehead, and then kissed Masen's.

Alice cut our little moment, of gazing into each other's eyes, short.

"About the wedding tomorrow, Bella; I've got your dress, mine and Rose's. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet have their tuxedos, and Edward has his. Esme has her favourite dress she wants to wear. The ceremony is arranged. The after party is all fixed up. And before you say anything, I know you don't want one, but I couldn't not have one when Ben and Angela are going to be there. Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Eric are also attending. I've spoken to Renee and Phil, and they are going to try and attend. I've also sent out invites to Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah. Billy Black refuses to attend." I felt my jaw drop. It was supposed to be a quiet, family-only sort of thing.

"Alice!" I gasped.

"I know, I know. But I've waited for this for so long. And I thought it would be nice to see all these people before, well, you know. Before you become a Cullen officially."

Edward growled.

"Oh shush Edward. I've seen it happen. We know she's going to be one of us. Might as well let her have fun with the humans and wolves whilst she can." Alice smiled. And then I clicked. I was going to become a Cullen; a vampire.

"Okay. But there is one more thing I have to do before we go through with the wedding." I grimaced. "I have to go and see my father. I need to see Charlie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys =] **

**As pointed out by TwilightFan1017, I know Bella forgave him quickly, and the marriage thing happened a little fast, but I really want to get this story finished before I go home. And anyways, she forgave Edwards quicker than that in New Moon! **

**Anyways...I'll try and write it a bit slower paced, and update as often as I get a chapter done. I welcome criticism – How else do you learn, right? Lol.**

**Enjoy =]**

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Edward looked at me from the driver's seat. I glanced back at our son sleeping in his baby-seat. We had driven down to Forks in Edwards favourite car; his silver Volvo. He had refused to let Masen ride in my truck.

"Edward, I need to see my father. He has a right to know about us, and about Masen." I looked up to the silent house I had once shared with my father. Behind the heavy net curtains in the bottom, left window, I could see blue flickering. Charlie was in. "No time like the present. I'm going in alone. Stay here with Masen? You'll know when to bring him in." I smiled nervously at Edward as he nodded. He kissed me on the forehead, and I got out of the car.

The garden path was still the same, white uneven slabs, but grass grew up through the cracks, and the bushes either side were slightly overgrown. I knocked on the door, nerves making bile crawl slowly, and painfully, up my throat. Charlie answered the door, and I gasped at his appearance. He had scarily blue bags under his eyes, he had lost a lot of weight, and his hair was a mess. At least he had remembered to shave. His eyes looked dead, until they registered who I was.

"Isabella!" He cried, and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey Dad, can I come in?" I spoke into his shoulders.

"Sure kiddo, come in. Take a seat. Can I get you anything?" I shook my head no. I was too nervous to swallow my own saliva, let alone any drinks.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." That was a good place to start. I sat in an old armchair I remembered, as Charlie settled himself on the sofa.

"Firstly, where have you been, Bella? I've been losing my mind!" Charlie had broken out of his happy state, and his eyes were starting to go bloodshot, as if he were about to cry.

"College. Just out of town. Dad...I'm sorry I left like that. I had a lot going on...."

"You were getting better though, Bells. You were finally getting over him. I don't understand. What was so bad that you felt you had to run away? That you had to leave me?"

There wasn't going to be any beating around the bush, I see. So, to save myself, and Charlie, any more pain, I told the truth.

"I-was-pregnant." I said all too quickly. Charlie's face turned purple, as the rage started to build. I thought he was going to have an aneurism. "Dad, I was afraid what it would do to you. I didn't want to hurt you." I almost whispered.

"Bella...pregnant...but...who...how...who?" He was scaring me a little.

"His name is Masen, he is five weeks old, and he is out in the car with..."

"...with..."

"Edward."

If I thought my father was purple earlier, it was nothing compared to now.

"DAD! Calm down before you have a heart attack."

"He hurt you Bella. And you just...run away with him?"

"I didn't run away _with_ him. I ran away _from_ him, from you. From Forks. Dad, I was pregnant. I was scared, and I couldn't tell anyone. Even Edward didn't know until after Masen was born. Please Dad, forgive me? Forgive Edward? I have. Please?" I had resorted to begging now.

"I can't forgive him for what he did to you, to this family!" Charlie screamed.

"I love him, Dad. And he's Masen's Father. I need him in my life, and so does Masen. I love you Dad, but I have my own family to take care of now. Edward is a part of that family. And we are together. Forever. So if you want me back in your life, you'll have to accept that." I sure hoped he didn't have his gun anywhere near. I was too harsh on him, and I instantly regretted my hurtful words, but I couldn't let him see that. Me and Edward came as one now. He had to get used to that.

A moment that felt like hours, although it was probably only seconds, passed in silence. I could hear my breathing and my heart beat, along with Charlie's breathing.

"Five weeks old?" Charlie spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Yes dad. He's beautiful. You should see him." That was Edwards cue. "Edward's just bringing him in now." A knock on the door. Charlie didn't move, and I was worried he was in shock. "I'll get it." I muttered. I opened the door to see Edward cradling baby Masen, and sporting a baby change bag on his shoulder. The look weakened my knees as I realised he was mine forever. I took Masen as Edward walked in and took a seat the furthest from Charlie, who looked up at me as Masen came into his view."

"Oh Bells, he's beautiful." He beamed, as he joined me to coo over Masen. "May I?" He held out his arms, and I placed Masen into them. Charlie seemed to have forgotten Edward sitting in the living room. I sat easily on Edward's knee, as Charlie cooed over our son. For a moment, i felt completely at peace. But I knew that I had to finish what I came to do. I would risk it now. Charlie couldn't kill Edward with a baby in his arms.

"Dad, Edward and I are getting married tomorrow." I spoke determinedly. I felt Edward stiffen under me, but then relax. Charlie looked up at me and Edward, then down to Masen. "I would like you to give me away?"

Charlie didn't answer at first, and I thought he was going to have a stroke or something, because he turned purple. His colour had returned to normal when he spoke again.

"Gosh Bella, I guess you're growing up quicker than I wanted you too, huh?"

That was unexpected.

"Dad, I..." Charlie cut me off, as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. Charlie's eyes darted to it, but he didn't point it out like he would have done so long ago.

"Bella, you have a beautiful little boy, who has a chance of a perfect family. You never got the chance to have a father there at all times. I'm not going to take that away from my first grandchild as well as my only daughter. I'll give you away, as long as you promise not to leave me again. Stay in my life? Or at least warn me so I can say goodbye next time?"

I looked into Charlie's sorrowful eyes, and smiled and nodded to answer.

My father was going to give me away at my wedding.

Life couldn't be anymore happier.


	15. Authors note

_**Heyy guys,**_

_**I've totally hit writers block! And guess what! I'm home now, which is awesome.**_

_**I'm going to try and get the new chapters up tonight and tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks for being patient with me.**_

_**Cya x **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note; All dresses, accessories and hairstyles can be found on my profile. I'm sure they are all working links.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Twilight books, the characters, or anything else. Thank's to Stephenie Meyer who created this wonderful world. **

*

"Alice, stop pulling my hair!" I screeched for the sixth time since I had been dragged out of bed by the little pixie-like vampire. It was a little after ten in the morning, and I had been undergoing torturous beauty therapy for the past hour and a half.

"Well, Isabella, if you stopped moving, I wouldn't need to pull on your hair. It'll be worth it in the end. Have you taken those cucumber pieces off of your eyes again?"

I looked up at my best friend, sheepishly, as I held the wet, slimy cucumber slices in my left hand.

"Alice, they are disgusting. I don't want them on my face." I moaned. "What's the point anyway?"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure, but all the beauty magazines suggested it for tired looking eyes."

"I wouldn't have tired looking eyes if I was left to sleep for another hour. And I'm pretty sure you're supposed to put them on _before_ the make-up" I grumbled. Alice pulled another bit of hair. "Ouch!" She mumbled something under her breathe to quiet for my human ears to pick up.

I tried to focus on the reason I was allowing this absurd treatment, but the thought of walking down an aisle, no matter how short, with a numerous amount of persons watching me, scared the living day lights out of me. I found myself struggling to breathe.

"Calm down, Bella. It will all be okay. Just remember to say the right parts at the right times, and it will be over quicker than you can imagine."

"And remember not to trip." I muttered to myself, but Alice heard anyways.

"Well, if you trip, at least Charlie can catch you." Alice chuckled. I didn't hear Rosalie walk into my bedroom. I was staying at my father's house in Forks, the town I was getting married in.

"Rose, can you hand me the spray?" Alice said, and I heard the smile in her voice. Ew, spray. My hair was going to frizz.

"Alice..." I tried to warn, but I was too slow against their vampire speeds, and the spray had already been applied. I waited for Alice's scream as she watched her efforts go to waste.

"Perfect." I heard Rosalie say. I slowly spun around to look into their faces, and they were both glowing with pleasure. I was shocked. I pulled myself up from the bed, and walked over to my mirror. The person in the reflection had the palest of make-up on, yet she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a gorgeous bunch, the curls coming down bounced, but there wasn't a hair out of place and there certainly wasn't any frizz. I gasped.

"I told you the pain was worth it, didn't I? Alice seemed enthused. I couldn't speak yet, I was still in shock. I just nodded, my mouth agape, like some idiot.

"I think you had better get her into her dress. The car will be here any minute." I turned around. Car? I was supposed to be going in my truck. This was the first time I had seen the two vampires in their outfits I had Alice chose. They both took my breath away again, and I was sure by the end of the day, I'd have to be turned or I'd get brain damage from lack of oxygen supplied.

The cornflower blue gowns clung to their marble curves gracefully, and it seemed, despite the height difference, the gowns ended just above the knees on both of them. I was sure I would look plain against them, no matter how much effort went into my appearance.

"Stop staring Bella, we have to get you into your gown." Alice shook her head and was pulling me into the bathroom so fast that it winded me slightly. "Stay here." She ordered me, as she threw me into the bathroom. She was back in a matter of seconds, holding out a Victoria Secret bag.

"Alice!" My voice was slightly higher pitched than I wanted it to be. I could feel myself blushing, and I couldn't hide it behind my hair.

"Shush, Bella. We all know what will happen. It's your wedding night, and trust me, Edward will love it." She winked a pixie wink, and I felt my cheeks get hotter. "Now stop moaning, and put it on. The car is going to be here in ten minutes, and we haven't got you into your gown yet." She closed the bathroom door, leaving me alone with the dreaded pink bag. I cringed as I pulled out a lacy Babydoll V-neck under gown. Still, Alice knew what was best. I slipped out of my clothes, and into the under wear. I felt myself blush as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. At the bottom of the bag, I saw a white garter, with a blue ribbon around the centre, and a little diamond heart. I cringed again, as I pulled it up my leg. I slowly opened the door, and quickly walked from the bathroom back into my bedroom, where Alice and Rosalie were stood like statues. Alice approached me, and within seconds, Rose followed carrying a dress protector. She unzipped it, whilst Alice pulled my arms up, and then everything went blank.

I stood, staring at myself in the mirror Alice was holding up for me. I wore the a dress which, before now, I would have though too beautiful for someone as plain as me. Yet, as I looked at my reflection, I could see for a second, what Edward may see in me. I was in a plain white wedding dress that flowed stiffly from my hips down. Along the bottom on the skirt, and the top of the bodice, a blue band trailed around, making my skin glow against the fabric. As i slowly twirled, I caught a glimpse of the back. It flowed elegantly at the bottom behind me, and the blue trailed down my back, laced with a silver design that seemed too delicate to have been done by human hands.

"Alice, Rose, thank you so much. I'm...beautiful." I gleamed, my eyes starting to tear up.

"You're welcome Bella, but don't cry, your make up will run. And the car is here." Alice smiled, before a car's horn could be heard. "That's our ride. Are you ready?" Alice gleamed. I nodded slowly, suddenly feeling the pit of my stomach drop. I felt sick.

"Then let's go." Rosalie gleamed, as Alice scooped me up into her arms and down the stairs.


	17. The end

I blushed as Charlie had to grab me as I stumbled out of Carlisle's black Mercedes. The white ribbons worked perfectly on the black exterior of the car, and I was grateful Alice hadn't decided to make me come in a fancy hired car. I would have been happier driving myself. I didn't want a big fuss.

"Bella!" Charlie gasped, as he looked over me. "You are beautiful." I watched tears well up in Charlie's eyes.

"Gee, thanks dad." I muttered, my cheeks glowing a faint pink under the make-up, although I was sure Alice had applied enough to hide it. Rose and her pixie sister, Alice, were soon by my side. "Let's go." I almost whispered, as I looked up to the big white mansion the Cullen's owned, and today, it was my 'chapel'.

The steps up to the house were covered in red and pink rose petals, the banister covered in the same pink and white fluffy lights I had seen in Simone's dorm room, so many months ago. The big, double glass doors opened, and about 50 people turned to watch Alice and Rose walk in, gracefully, and up the aisle. I felt the nervous bile crawl up my throat, and my dad patted my hand in reassurance as I tried to breathe normally. I could see the short aisle, marked by more of the romantic rose petals. Chairs, each with a soft blue sash draping from the back, lined in fives, moved silently as the audience impatiently twisted and turned, trying to get a glimpse of me. I let my eyes wander, so they wouldn't rest on the people, and I gasped silently at the flower covered arch, which Angela Webber's father stood under, and Esme to the right of it in a magnificent red, flowing dress, waiting for me with a warming smile on her face. Then, as if I was drawn by a magnet, my eyes found Edwards. He wore a black tuxedo, which made his skin seem to radiate beauty, his waist coat the same blue as the detail on my dress, which made his golden hair gleam.

Before I was ready, the Wagner Wedding March rang through my ears. The sound was more beautiful than I anticipated. It wasn't played by an organ, or piano, as I had expected, but a trumpet. It announced my arrival.

"Ready, Bells?" Charlie whispered affectionately in my ear. I could hear he was proud. I took in a deep breath, fixated my eyes on Edward's, and then I froze. Charlie took the first step, but I didn't move. He tugged my arm, as panic rose through me.

"Bella, c'mon!" He whispered urgently, so only I could hear.

"I can't!" I whispered back, dragging my eyes from Edward's to Charlie's.

"Of course you can!" Charlie whispered back.

"I'm not ready, dad. I can't do it." I spoke a little loud, and everyone turned to me, whispers filling the room. I watch as my mum, Renee, turned around, and I could see baby Masen being cradled in her arms.

"Bella..."

I pulled out of my Dad's arm, and ran down the steps towards the only place I knew...the forest. I was thankful Alice hadn't made me wear heels, and had picked out a sensible pair of flat shoes. I was also thankful that Alice couldn't have seen this happening. I had only just made the decision to run. But, soon enough, with Charlie calling after me, I could hear the Cullen's calming Edward, as I guessed everyone had crowded outside to watch me run away.

I didn't know how far into the forest I had run. My dress had managed to stay pretty clean and I had only tripped twice, which impressed me. I looked around, and all I could see were thick trees, and it seemed so much darker here. The sound of a twig snapping startled me, and I whirled around to see Rosalie staring at me, looking angry, with her arms crossed over her chest. I thought she wanted to kill me.

"Isabella Swan!" She started and I gasped at her harsh tone. "What was that?"

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready." I whispered, but I knew she could hear me, regardless of the rough 3 metre gap between us.

"Not ready?" She seemed surprised.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want to be with Edward?" She asked. That surprised me. What a silly question.

"For forever." I replied.

"Do you love Edward?"

"Of course, more than anything." I gushed. Tears started to fall silently from my eyes.

"Darn it, Bella. Don't cry." Rose said, as she instantly appeared in front of me, and started wiping the tears away. I flinched a little; sure she was going to rip my head off. We had never seen eye to eye. She handed me a tissue.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Sorry for hurting your family. Sorry for thinking, for an instant, that you would ruin everything you believe in; thinking that you would waste your time on killing me.

"And quite apologising, Bella. I know I haven't been a very nice person to you, but this is my family you are hurting right now, and if you love Edward, and you want to be with him for forever, you are ready. You are ready to marry him. You just need to believe it for yourself."

Was Rosalie right? Edward had promised to love me for forever, he had also promised to never leave me. But hadn't he, not that long ago, broken that promise? But he had come back! He had come back to me, and to Masen, our son. And Rosalie was right, as much as we disliked each other and I didn't want to admit it, I did love Edward. And I did want to be with him for forever. The rest of eternity. And if that meant I had to wear a ring on my finger what sort of price was that to pay? A very little one. I could stand in front of everyone and declare my love for Edward, couldn't I? Rosalie was right; I could do this.

I looked into Rose's eyes, and from nowhere, I felt a surge of confidence.

"But..." Rose cut me off.

"No buts' Bella."

"But Rosalie! I don't know my way back. I'm kind of lost." I felt my cheeks blush, and I let out a little giggle. How could this vampire who hated me know me better than I knew myself?

"Silly Bella. C'mon." Rosalie scooped me easily into her arms, and ran at such a speed I had to close my eyes to save me from being sick.

After a few seconds, I felt us come to a stop. She gently placed me back on the forest floor. I looked ahead, and I could see the mansion. People were no longer stood outside. I looked to Rose who was putting something in her purse.

"I called Alice. Everyone is ready, and waiting. Charlie is meeting us. Start walking." She winked, and I followed her out of the forest. The walk across the meadow-like lawn felt like it only last a second, although I knew it was only the nerves getting to me. Alice ran up to me, and yanked me into a small hug when we were at the base of the steps leading into the house, Charlie following. He didn't speak a word, and I smiled at him as worry crossed his face.

"I'm ready. How do I look?" I asked him.

"As gorgeous as ever." He smiled, taking my arm in his, and kissing my cheek.

"So let's go." I took in a deep breath, and watched as Alice and Rosalie walked, for the second time, down the aisle. The trumpet, once again, announced my arrival. This time, me and Charlie took the first step together. As I walked through the two open doors, a flute and a violin joined in, and played the march. My eyes welled up from the beauty. I fixed my eyes on Edward, and I caught my breath.

Suddenly, as if I was someone else, I walked at a faster pace, and Charlie had to tug on my arm to slow me down. Luckily no one noticed. When I reached my place in front of Angela's father, Edward took my hand, and in that instance, I knew. I knew that this was what I wanted. I mouthed "I love you" to Edward. He mouthed "forever" back, and our ceremony began; our perfect piece of forever starting at "I do."


	18. Another Authors note Please read

**Well...**

**That was my first ever fanfic.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I was actually quite sad to have this story end, but I promised myself that I would only write for as long as I was in hospital.**

**I might write more in the future, if you guys think I'm good at it?**

**Please leave some reviews.**

**Cheers guys.**

**Loved writing for you =]**


End file.
